


one blink for yes (deaf!hinata au)

by deadaccpleasedontfindme



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Deaf AU, Deaf Hinata, F/F, F/M, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa loves him like a lil bro, Pining, Volleyball is life, aobajohsai hinata, hinata is at seijou, iwaoi - Freeform, kagehina rival au, kissu >///, kyoutani trains him to be a future ace, no smut cos I’m v holy jk, platonic oihina, sad hina, sad oiks, the whole team loves hinata, yahaba adores lil hinata too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadaccpleasedontfindme/pseuds/deadaccpleasedontfindme
Summary: At the age of six, Hinata Shoyo was told he would never be able to hear again as a result of a car accident. At the age of seven, Hinata Shouyo began to play volleyball. At the age of eight, Hinata Shoyo’s father left him. At the age of nine, Hinata Shoyo had no friends. At the age of ten, Hinata Shoyo didn’t care.Hinata just wanted to play volleyball.And Aobajohsai was the perfect place to do it.Oikawa Tooru is more than surprised when a short, deaf freshman is passed into his list of responsibilities. But to say he regrets becoming friends with Hinata Shoyo would be the biggest and dirtiest lie he ever told. (Even if the idiot falls in love with his stupid kouhai at Karasuno.) (Tch, morons.)





	1. Snug Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata begins his year at Aobajohsai.  
> Oikawa begins his third year learning sign language.

 

The uniform was warm.

 

Hinata liked it.

 

The tartan trousers (slightly longer than a practical measurement) clung to his short, toned legs, his grey socks bunched at the ankles and tucked into brown patent shoes, currently a pretty chocolate colour in the dawn sun. The jumper was a sandy brown, baggy and oversized on the small boy and was like wearing a portable blanket. The shirts are blue and the ties red - the one belonging to the ginger swung haphazardly around his neck. A large, roomy yet heavy white blazer sat among all this.

The uniform was snug.

 

Hinata could nestle into it like a kitten to a cushion.

 

The price of the clothing wasn’t as welcoming. However, the school gave a loan to his family and paid for the majority of the garments using government funds. This was apparently an accessible tool for scholarship students with financial problems. Hinata knew those were his fault anyway, so taking the money was hardly a favour for his mother. She was barely even alive anymore with the amount of shifts she put into a 24 hour cycle. He could feel his chest aching just thinking about her, asleep for now, but having to slave away soon on just a plate of two hours rest to eat into energy. Her son had attempted to show gratitude again and made the woman a small bento using his own lunch money to purchase materials. Hinata could go without today.

 

A soft nudge against his shins reminded the freshman of his service dog’s presence. Laurens was a three-year old male labbe. Hinata had been given him by the council three and a half years ago when he was just a puppy, out of training. The two were fast friends. He alerted the deaf boy using contact whenever a noise loud enough or significant enough to him and was incredibly efficient with that. Laurens was also a very loving dog (despite beagles not always liking too much physical love, his dog seemed to be the opposite) and Hinata shared his bed with him. And now, the pair were walking to school together. Hinata was still shocked that the school were letting Laurens follow him around campus. Apparently the headmaster saw it to be necessary for the boy’s full protection. That made the ginger smile.

 

The gates had just been unlocked when he arrived, and drawing a shaky breath, Hinata was nudged forwards by Laurens, who stood, expectantly. The ginger nodded, clenching his bag strap as he nervously stumbled to the heavy doors that hid the rest of his future. Hinata moved one aside, lugging his heavy, worn rucksack along with him. Laurens stuck to his heels, little fluffy head tilting about, ears twitching for sounds. The corridors were bare, but awake. The lights had been turned on, Hinata could see his reflection in the windows of classroom doors. He tried to remember which was his, failing. Then he remembered what his letter said, ‘I will greet Hinata at the front office and get him settled in.’ The ginger suppressed his embarrassment at his own forgetful mind, quickening his pace as he followed the blue signs pinned to the cream walls of the school towards the reception. Rounding a right corner, the first-year saw the vaguely familiar face of the principal, who wore a large grin.

 

 _“Hello, Hinata.”_ He signed.

 

Grinning anxiously, the ginger released his grip on his bag strap, drawing up his left hand to reply. “ _Good morning, sir.”_ His hands were shaking slightly _. “You have been practicing sign?”_ He added.

_“Here at Aobajohsai we pride our staff in their ability to connect with students. You’re my student_.” The older man’s hands were slow as he thought, but Hinata glowed with joy that someone had even put in the effort. “ _Now, let’s start chatting. We have little time before others arrive_.” The statement shook the freshman slightly at the prospect of seeing other students. As if picking up on this, the man placed a hand on Hinata’s arm. “ _You want to join volleyball, yes?”_ Hinata nodded gingerly. _“I have chosen the captain of the team to come and meet you this afternoon before the first year are supposed to meet up with the sports clubs they wish to join. He will assess you and help you out. I’ve heard from schools that you are very sporty. I look forwards to seeing you in games.”_

 

 _“Thank you_.” Hinata replied. After a few more awkward sign interactions, the principal showed the boy the device he’d have with him to record what teachers said during lessons. It would put their words into text, which he could review at any point. It was only allowed for educational purposes, not for socialising with classmates to save storage. Hinata could understand that. But he dreaded having to carry around a notebook. He dreaded having to explain time and time over. His thoughts were cast away as the headmaster explained the guidelines (now on paper) to having Laurens with him. The dog wasn’t allowed in P.E. lessons, and would be kept in a small room prepared for him next to the staff area. It would be a lot more nerve-wracking without him entirely, however. Laurens was allowed to follow Hinata to club activities, though. 

 

The buzz of young chatter began to build up as the principal ended his introduction, shadows passing by the office door. He signed a goodbye, telling Hinata which class to attend for Homeroom. _1-5._ Then standing, the older man ushered the boy away with a “ _good-luck”_ and a grin, which wasn’t entirely comforting as the ginger picked at his cuticles. Laurens urged the teenager forwards, out of the door and into the building mass of students.

 

Stares found him immediately.

 

Shifting uncomfortably beneath the weight of them, the first year flushed and began to walk faster with more urgency. People brushed past him as he grew more panicked, trying to find an out from the busy corridor. It got worse when they tried to pet Laurens. The dog nudged the hands away, running to stay at his owner’s heels. He was shaking uncontrollably as he reached 1-5, having to stop outside the door for a deep breath. He then pulled down on the handle and stepped inside the classroom. Most of the desks were full, but there was a single desk on the front row with his name on a small paper note stuck to the surface. Taking his bag off, Hinata sat down. It didn’t take more than a moment for others to see him. He wished he could turn invisible, like a super-cool hero. A shadow over him suddenly brought his head up to meet the eyes of some sort of giant. A boy, with dark, spiked up hair shaped to make him appear like some kind of vegetable Hinata was trying to recall. He appeared nervous. His eyes kept sweeping over to where Laurens lay, by Hinata’s feet.

 

”Hello.” His lips formed the word, one so commonly used that even without hearing it, the ginger boy could hear what this other pupil had said. Lip reading it. Hinata lifted a hand, waving with a smile. The vegetable boy’s expression moved to confusion. A few other words tumbled from him, something that looked like “dog” and “name”. _Is he asking about Laurens’ name?_ Hinata wondered. He picked up his notepad, swiping a pen and scribbling down:

 

 

 

>   _Heya. My name is Hinata Shoyo!!_

 

 The other boy was even more frazzled now. 

 

 

 

> _I’m deaf :) sorry if I’m confusing you !!_
> 
>  

The dark-haired boy’s eyes went wide, he began to shake his hands and mouth what looked like “sorry” repeatedly. Hinata gestured to his notebook, offering his classmate the pen. The boy hesitated, but took it all the same, neatly writing and then passing the page back with a subtle smile. 

 

 

 

> _Sorry!! I couldn’t tell. I’m Kindaichi Yutaro. I was wondering what your dog was called?_
> 
>  

The handwriting was smart and tidy, not as wild as his own. Hinata read it with a grin.

 

 

>  
> 
> _He’s a Beagle/Labrador cross named Laurens!! Don’t worry about not being able to tell, not many can. It’s nice to meet you though!!_
> 
>  

Kindaichi read his statement, then looking back to the dog. 

 

 

>  
> 
> _Laurens is really cute. It’s nice to meet you to. Are you going to join any clubs?_
> 
>  

Before Hinata could take the pen and reply, the students began to sit down suddenly as a teacher, female with short, brown hair, entered and stood up front of the classroom. She began to speak, and the redhead boy suddenly remembered his device. He turned it on and watched as the screen began to display text. “- _freshman, it’s lovely to see all of your faces. Don’t be so nervous! The first year will be easier than you think after a rocky week or two of settling.“_ The teenager read along as she continued to introduce them to the rules of house points and deductions, detentions and rewards for excellent works. He felt happier after Kindaichi conversed with him so easily. Sometimes he wondered if it was easier for people to write things down than talk aloud anyway. “ _Oh yes, before I send you off to your first lessons, I just want to address something. Hinata, could you stand up for me?”_ He held in a grimace as the writing appeared, grudgingly doing as she requested.

 

” _This is Hinata, he’s deaf. Please just bare that in mind. Thank you._ ” She told the class, the familiar pitiful looks burning into his back. His first five minutes and he’d already been alienated from his peers. Half of him was grateful, for not having to explain to everyone, but the other parts of him were disappointed that everyone already presumed he was useless. It didn’t matter, he would prove them wrong through volleyball. He’d get on the courts, he’d show that he could still fight - he’d win. 

 

A hand on his desk startled him. Kindaichi was there, waving. He had a scrap of his own paper in his hand, it said:

 

 

 

> _We both have English :) let’s hang out at lunch too. You seem pretty cool._
> 
>  

Hinata glowed, nodding happily. The two boys and Laurens padded from their homeroom, together searching for the language department. Among a myriad of sections and rooms in the large school, the two first years clumsily hunted through each one, their classmates long gone. Eventually, a second year directed them to their destination, the pair only getting lost one more time before Laurens ducked into a random classroom - the correct one. They took the remaining desks, two at the front (it seemed as if in each lesson Hinata had been reserved a desk near the front. He asssumed this was for the device.) 

 

His teachers were nice. Mrs Yuuei for English, Mr Kitashi for Maths and Mr Sazamoto for History. Those were just his morning lessons. He was made welcome in each classroom, his maths teacher not even treating him slightly differently to any other pupil. Hinata appreciated that a lot. By the time break had passed and Kindaichi had offered him a carrot stick (which then made him remember which vegetable his hair resembled, a turnip) the day was heading towards lunch. Hinata remembered he did not have any. Which kinda sucked, but Kindaichi’s offer still made him feel warm inside. When the bell rang, he followed the tall boy out into the courtyard, where another boy sat at a bench, waving. 

 

He had dark hair too, cut around his head in curtains. His face was a bit droopy, as if permanently tired. 

 

Hinata felt nervous all over again.

 

Sitting down tentatively with his newly-found acquaintance, the redhead waited for him to be introduced. It seemed as if Kindaichi was explaining him to the other stranger, then picking up his own journal and pen, he gave it to his friend. The boy tapped it against the page once, then wrote a sentence.

 

 

> _Hi, I’m Kunimi Akira. Sorry for the delay, Kindaichi’s a bit of an idiot. We’re childhood friends. It’s cool to meet you, and your dog. Where’s your lunch?_
> 
>  

Hinata blinked, taking it all in at once. 

 

 

> _Hello!! I’m Hinata Shoyo._
> 
>  

The teenager held up his notebook, flipping the page to the next.

 

>  
> 
> _It’s cool to meet you as well!! I left my lunch at home, not too hungry anyway._
> 
>  

He drew a smiling face for good measure.

 

Kunimi sighed, drawing out a roll of sushi with his chopsticks, then prodding Hinata’s cheek with it. In shock, the redhead opened his mouth, to which the other teenager placed the food. The redhead went to complain, but was distracted by how good it tasted. As he chewed in euphoria, the delicately-featured boy began to write a snide comment on his own slip of paper, pressing it into Hinata’s palm when he’d swallowed.

 

 

> _Idiot, you need food for mental and physical energy. Eat my naegiri, I don’t like it anyway. Can you lip read at all?_
> 
>  

Hinata’s smile grew up his cheeks with gratitude, quickly scribbling a reply.

 

 

> _Thank you so much!! And yeah, a little bit if you talk slowly, but I use sign to speak mostly. I can write like this for you guys though._
> 
>  

The two boys began to chat with him and each other, slowly. Hinata could pick up a bit of it, mostly about teachers and a mutual hatred for English, but he still felt included. He hoped they’d be his friends in the future. The pair were really cool, too.  However, Laurens nudging him let Hinata know that the bell was ringing. He had Biology and Music, then he would meet the captain of the volleyball team. _What was his name? Oikai? Oikasa?_ Throughout this afternoon, the redhead worried about what he’d have him do to be allowed to join the team. He didn’t care if he was a bench-warmer all year, as long as he could practice, especially with proper players. In his middle school, he’d had no friends to form a team with. Instead, he played alone, hitting a ball against a wall, hiding from bullies. A few times, the female volleyball team let him play with them. That didn’t help the boys like him, but it certainly expanded his game experience. He still struggled with receives - no, he couldn’t receive at all. But he could work on it!

 

He just needed a chance.

 

 

 

Oikawa left his final lesson five minutes early to find his target. Principal Kirisoh had called him from his office personally to explain about a first year wanting to join the volleyball team. The brunette had been slightly confused, because (yeah, lots of people have joined ?)  and just kept his mouth shut, listening to him over the phone. He was then informed that the boy had no hearing ability. Which was a plot twist in itself. Especially knowing this a week before term. He’d agreed to help, but hadn’t really taken into account how different sign language had been from his expectations. He knew how to say his name, age and where he was from... But didn’t exactly know how to hold up a conversation with that much. And so, traveling down the school, he flicked through his handbook of the language. 

 

Sat on the purple chair outside of the office, was the boy the principal had described. He had unruly, ginner hair and soft brown eyes. His relatively thin build and short stature stood out, the chair almost swallowing him. He had cute features - a button nose, plush lips - but he wasn’t really Oikawa’s type. Very pretty though. A dog lay at his feet. Also adorable.

 

The brunette approached him, attracting his attention. He raised his hands slowly, rubbing his palms together in almost a horizontal clap, then lifting a finger from either and bringing them slightly closer to each other. He’d said, “ _Nice to meet you,”_ in sign _._ The ginger lit up like a lightbulb, hands coming together to say what Oikawa thought was:

 

” _You know sign?”_

 

The third year smiled, lifting his hands to do as the book taught him, he pointed to his chest, moved the hand he used to his forehead, then put his index and thumb slightly apart from each other, finally he used both index fingers to draw circles around each one. “ _I know a little sign.”_

 

 _”My name,”_ the boy pointed to himself, then tapping his index and middle finger against the same pair on his other hand twice, _“is H-I-N-A-T-A  S-H-O-Y-O.”_

 

Oikawa nodded along. He already knew his name, but this was good practice _. “My name is O-I-K-A-W-A  T-O-O-R-U.”_ The captain looked down at his book a few times for reassurance, but was pretty sure he got it right. The ginger nodded, and signed something else. When Oikawa looked confused, he repeated it.

 

” _Well done. You are good at this.”_ Was what he thought he said. 

 

“ _Thank you._ ” Oikawa signed back. Then he almost sighed in relief when Hinata pulled out a notebook. The redhead wrote away, then flipping the page. 

 

 

> _I appreciate your effort at signing for me, but it’s probably better for you if we talk like this until you get the grasp of it. You don’t have to learn it for me though!! I’d hate for you to suffer on my account!! Are we going to play volleyball?_
> 
>  

He offered the pad and pencil to his senior.

 

>  
> 
> _Yep :) I’ll take you to the spare gym so I can see if you’re up for the team. Don’t get too excited, the standards are pretty high, but I don’t think being deaf should effect your play too much, so don’t expect me to go easy on you, cutie._
> 
>  

The boy took back the book and scribbled away a small remark.

 

>  
> 
> _I’d be offended if you did!!_
> 
>  

That made Oikawa chuckle. He liked Hinata already. 

 

 

 

Leading him out onto the court, he quickly wrote down on the provided whiteboard what they’d be doing. Oikawa would send a couple of serves, sets and spikes his way. This was to test receives, spikes and blocks. He looked and regarded Hinata’s height. He’d expected him to be a lot taller for a middle blocker, but he couldn’t judge. Especially not if he was so determined even with no hearing. Oikawa wondered if he was born with it. The nets were already set up, the dog lay, watching, on the sidelines.

 

” _Ready_?” Oikawa signed. Hinata nodded, licking his lips. The brunette stepped back, throwing the ball up and serving it. He didn’t do his serve, just a powerful back line. It bounced off of the ginger’s arms crookedly. In a normal game, another player would’ve received it, but this wasn’t a game. Oikawa served again, Hinata almost kept it in the court, but it was still far off being received. After a few more tries, he still didn’t receive it.  _Okay_... The third year sighed, traveling back towards the net to spike it. “ _Ready_?” He asked again and was given the same reply. Oikawa gently spiked the ball over the net, it bounced from Hinata’s fingers. _Holy... He can jump really high, huh_? After a couple more goes, despite his size, Hinata wasn’t so bad at blocking. He never bounced it back over, but it only slipped through two times out of five. At this point, he wasn’t exactly the right material for any team. But the principal had said he was very athletic... 

 

Oikawa returned to the other side of the net, preparing to set. Hinata stepped back, ready to run. The ball sailed from the brunette’s fingers, hitting Hinata’s hand with a satisfying crack. It was a perfect set. Easy, simple, but perfect. Now, after three others the same, he wanted to try something harder. Unpredictable. He faked a set one way. Hinata jumped, but Oikawa turned to set it to the right. As the brunette landed, he blinked to see a blur of orange pass him. _No way..._ In the space of a split second, Hinata had traveled across the court and was spiking the ball. He hit it dead-on centre court. _That reflex reaction was not normal..._ Oikawa tried again. And again. Time and time over, Hinata did not miss one. So, Oikawa gave an incredibly fast set. One impossible to spike for any other player on his team. He watched it leave his fingers, and it a blur, the ball hit the ground. He had a second to see his underclassman’s face...

 

...his eyes were closed.

 

”What the fuuu-“ his voice trailed away. _How? Is he stupid or crazy talented? I don’t even know anymore..._ Oikawa met eyes with Hinata, who was looking at him expectantly. _If I could train him enough... Holy shit... He’s like some mutant... Who even moves that fast without alien powers?_ Hinata was still waiting. Oikawa walked over to the board and wrote:

 

> _If I didn’t put you on the team after that, I’d be an idiot._
> 
>  

Hinata beamed, cheeks bright red. “ _Thank you_.” He signed. 

 

Oikawa nodded, “ _Will_ _be work hard. Okay?_ ” His words were a little muddled, but his underclassman got the gist of what he was saying, head bobbing up and down excitably. Laurens just stared at the two haughtily. “ _You are fast and amazing spike. I will help you. You play for us_.” Hinata had basically broken himself down into pure joy, jumping up and down. _He really does jump crazy high... Is he secretly an alien? Probably is. Hopefully is._

 

Hepicked up the board pen again. 

 

> _Come on. Let’s keep spiking._

 

 

Oikawa was graced with one of the most adorable grins he’d ever been given. _This kid._.. He shook his head and smiled back, preparing to set again. He tried out different heights, Hinata almost got them all. He used different speeds, Hinata scored every one. He performed different techniques, Hinata still hit the ball. This was completely insane to Oikawa. Even Iwaizumi didn’t get all his sets, they’d played together for _years_ , and now... Now some deaf first year with killer speed and agility could score them all. 

 

After an hour or so, the pair packed up. The senior made sure Laurens and Hinata got back safely, but he was still... In shock. As he jogged back to the main gym to find the current players there, waiting after first year tryouts, all he could say was:

 

”Everyone, I think I just accepted an alien onto our team.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> thanks for reading !!


	2. Alien Quick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets the volleyball team.

 

 

“What the _hell_ was that?” Iwaizumi broke the silence in the autumn afternoon. The rest of the team members shared similar thoughts. Oikawa was grinning like a madman, one arm swung around his kouhai’s shoulders, whom of which was shivering under the intense stares of the tall teenage boys. 

 

The brunette boy stuck his nose in the air, singing, “I call it the _alien quick!”_

 

Hanamaki left Matsukawa’s side to approach the short first year. On his face was a look of pure curiosity, spiked with a tone of mischief that chilled Hinata to the bone. Another hand found his shoulder as the salmon-haired third year asked, “What’s your name kid?” The boy had tried to lip read what he’d said, but was just left in confusion. His mouth moved to fast. When the silence ensued a couple more seconds, Oikawa flickered with recognition.

 

”Oh yes! This is the best part!” He released his subject and folded his arms, “He’s deaf!” He continued to preen, “So talented, even with a minor drawback!”

 

Watari’s face lit up, more awake now. “He’s deaf?” He echoed, sporting a nod from his captain. Hanamaki was pushed aside as Kindaichi appeared at Hinata’s side with a notebook, written on the front page an excitable message.

 

 

> _That was so cool!!_
> 
>  

The ginger smiled, hands forming the words _, “Thank you.”_ Kindaichi was baffled again. “What was that?”

 

”Oh- Hinata-chan was just signing to you... Eh... Lemme just search that up...” Oikawa flipped through his sign language book clumsily, fellow members talking amongst themselves about the boy’s quick. Iwaizumi stood with the captain as both of them searched for what he’d told them. The coaches were now explaining the situation and how Hinata’s disability wouldn’t effect his talent too much with the correct guidance. All the while, Hinata was becoming more distressed, and someone was at the end of his temper.

 

Yahaba clapped his hands together suddenly. “He said _thank you_. To Kindaichi, that is...” the pretty-faced setter sighed. “All of you are talking like he isn’t here and it’s rude.” He turned to Hinata, picking up his hands. “Hey there. I’m Yahaba Shigeru, a setter, what is your name?” The team members, shocked by his sudden outburst, fell silent swiftly and watched as the two interacted with their hands. The conversation between the boys continued for a few minutes as the others spectated with confusion laced into their expressions - hesitating to interrupt. Eventually it was Iwaizumi who spoke up, brushing Yahaba’s shoulder gently with one hand.

 

”I didn’t know you could speak in sign language Yahaba? What are you two saying?” The third year was intrigued by the excitement on the younger student’s face as fingers curved and threaded as if sewing sentences together. The light-haired setter paid him no mind and carried on chatting with his kouhai. Eventually, they stopped. Eyes trained on the second year, questioning. 

 

Yahaba narrowed his eyes, “You never asked.” He then picked up a volleyball, the one just spiked by Hinata, and tossed it from hand to hand. “I was introducing all of you to him. Being as you were a little too caught up in yourselves to notice he was feeling uncomfortable. As second and third years, you guys should know better. Kindaichi-kun, Kunimi-kun, he says you know him?” As he spoke, he signed simultaneously, letting the deaf boy in on his words. 

 

The two addressed nodded. “That’s cool.” It was quiet for a moment as the teenagers felt the atmosphere calm down with the light-haired boy also doing the same, taking a deep breath. “Well, are we going to practice or not?”

 

 

 

 

A few weeks had passed since Hinata had been fortunate enough to join the volleyball team. He felt happier and more excitable as each day went by with another practice under his belt, especially under Oikawa’s guidance. Since the beginning of term the two boys had been working on the ‘alien quick’ non stop, the odd speed growing more efficient in matches against the team members. However, communication was still pretty difficult. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had their own little handbooks, but sign didn’t come naturally to them through those means. The boys tried, but it was still a wall between the redhead and the rest of the team.

 

Apart from Yahaba.

 

Yahaba and Hinata were fast acquaintances, if you could call them that. The light-haired boy was pretty stubborn when it came around to passing out trust (when Hinata had asked why, Hanamaki had gone all silent and said it wasn’t his place to say) (Hinata didn’t push his luck), but still he pressed on trying to earn the boy’s friendship. At first they talked a lot, though not outside of the club, but even that made the redhead extremely blissful. In his old schools, no one could speak through sign, no one even bothered to try. He’d never even had friends before, and now he had three! Kunimi, Kindaichi and Watari!

 

Watari Shinji thought Hinata was really cool. He didn’t care about how bothersome writing everything down he had to say was - he was adamant to have a good conversation with him. He even tutored Hinata the night before an English quiz. The respect the two had formed for each other was moderately scary. 

 

Kindaichi and Kunimi stuck to Hinata like glue, the three first years applying the survival instinct of ‘stay together’ in the dangerous school halls. The pair of childhood friends often used their phones to talk to the third now, texting using the page app instead of using pen and paper. Hinata appreciated that as well. 

 

But eventually, the communication barrier in practice caused a falter in teamwork. 

 

Aobajohsai only supported the best or the richest. Hinata was neither. He was still growing into his starting player mindset and not being able to talk with everyone very well in practice was not helping at all. Yahaba was the only one who he could properly talk to, but suddenly he was reserving himself against the redhead. He often wondered why. The second year talked happily and freely with Kindaichi and Kunimi, he also got along really well with everyone else on the team... So why did he dislike Hinata specifically? Was he taunting him because of his disability ? _No... That makes no sense, why would he learn sign language if he made fun of people with hearing issues?_ The first year struggled over this thought for a set of practices, in which he continued focusing on the alien quick. _Did I do something wrong?_ Was his impending idea. It made sense, these were his first successful efforts at making friends, so of course along the lines he could’ve stumbled... It just sucked that the only person who could sign was hesitant to use it. 

 

Unbeknownst of what was to follow, Hinata wrote these thoughts to Oikawa during a private practice between them. The captain liked these practices and used them to get to know all of his teammates, apparently it helped with his tosses. The first year new how much Yahaba respected Oikawa, and how much Oikawa cared about Yahaba, so he assumed the brunette would know if something was bothering the other... But instead, the captain just looked... _angry_.

 

The freshman regretted even speaking up when he saw Oikawa pull Yahaba aside. The other third years appeared more concerned than him, which made his stomach churn in anxiety. He didn’t mean to get him into trouble... He just wanted to understand why he ignored him. Because he couldn’t express this using tone, Oikawa must’ve misinterpreted what he was saying. His guilt grew, making him fumble over his spikes he practiced with Kunimi, who was surprisingly patient. The coaches weren’t, and apparently they were yelling at him and his droopy-faced friend for loitering. As Kindaichi explained this to them, Hinata chuckled, trying to work away at his nerves as Kunimi rolled his eyes dramatically. 

 

But then Oikawa returned to practice alone. There was no rageful second year at his side coming to bite his head off - just the captain, laughing lightly, a fake laugh, as he skipped back over to the courts. It seemed like Watari (Yahaba’s best friend) and Iwaizumi had inquired about his whereabouts, but they were shrugged off. 

 

Laurens was lying on a bench, eyes trained to his owner. Hinata approached his pet, patting his head and scratching his ears, still feeling the knots in his stomach forming. _Did Oikawa send him home?_ Was his main thought, but darker ones stormed away at him. _What if he got kicked off the team? What if he quit? Does he hate me now?_ Oikawawalking towards him made Hinata abandon these ideas and focus on the captain instead, who held his notebook, ready to begin a conversation.

 

> _It appears I made Ya-chan upset. He went home in a mood, first time in a while. He should be fine for tomorrow, just let him cool down a little. Don’t get into a silly turmoil cause of it. I knew Ya-chan was acting strange around you anyway, I was planning on calling him out. Let’s get to that quick!!_
> 
>  

A small tongue-pointing Oikawa sketch was scribbled beneath the writing. Hinata nodded, swallowing his feelings as he trailed after the captain. The two boys gathered themselves over on the bottom right court and stretched. Practice was nearly over, but they’d stay later along with Iwaizumi if it meant extra time to grow. They had months until the Inter High, but practice matches were beginning to be organised - consisting of Hinata’s first match against proper foes. That first match was to take place against Karasuno the following week. The first year hoped Yahaba would be fine for that. 

 

After quite a lot of success, the two third years walked their kouhai home. (He only lived a few streets away from the centre of town, which was very convenient). Laurens trudged about their feet, glaring at Iwaizumi (or at least trying to). It was like every creature felt the need to prove themselves to him. Reaching his door, Hinata waved the boys off, signing a goodbye that they retorted. Unlocking the door, the first year found a note. 

 

> _Shoyo,_
> 
> _I’ve taken up another shift at the hospital tonight, so Natsu will have been alone for a bit.  Come home sooner, you can’t always stay after the end of your practices, it’s not all about you all the time. Make her some dinner and but her to bed. I’ll see you two tomorrow._
> 
>  

Something inside of him twisted reading it, as he padded around the home searching for his sibling. He found her sat, gormless, before the TV, eyes dead as she followed the cartoons around through the glass. Greeting her briefly, Hinata focused on dinner and pulled out the leftovers from the night before, reheating them using the dainty little microwave the family had bought. Setting the table, the brother and sister ate in silence as usual. Natsu transfixed on the screen, her brother as silent as ever, hands unmoving. He was used to the lack of contact by now. An hour later, she was asleep, he was brushing his teeth. 

 

 

 

As the next week moved along quickly, the team was suddenly plunged into disaster as Oikawa fell in a ditch whilst running and sprained his ankle, unable to play in the match he’d asked for. Apparently one of his old juniors, a genius setter, would be playing them. Hinata became more nervous at the entire concept, especially due to the obvious issues he now had with Yahaba. The pair had barely ever practiced setting and spiking together, and now Yahaba would be the starting setter? Would Hinata even get to spike at all? It wasn’t like he could use the alien quick without Oikawa, so he was practically useless. He was sure that the light-haired setter agreed too, still stoic and grumpy whenever around the deaf boy, despite whatever talk he’d had with the captain earlier in the month. 

 

The redhead let the idea kindle with his nerves to cook up heavy nausea, almost throwing up before the actual match began. The opposing team hadn’t even arrived and yet he was ready to run away. Iwaizumi, at the time, was worried the first year was unwell, to which the boy explained that his fears were often vomit-inducing. He was given an odd look and a slap on the back as a reply. 

 

And then they pulled up in a minibus, Karasuno. Hinata wasn’t sure how to say it, but it was as if they carried this concrete presence of an aura with the team. They were all so tall and muscular, incredibly intimidating and intense and they hadn’t even entered the gym yet. His knees shook. Kindaichi placed a reassuring pat on his back, then pointing out the “genius setter” Oikawa had talked about.

 

To them, he was an egotistical king.

 

To Hinata, he was the most handsome boy he’d ever seen. 

 

The setter had a lot of height and an impressively sharp glare, both seeming to be his most prominent physical characteristics. He had a muscular build, emitting an intimidating presence, which was heightened by the seemingly permanent scowl on his face. His hair was black and cropped short, with a fringe that hung just above his dark blue eyes. Hinata only stopped staring when he was called over by Hanamaki. 

 

The first rotation had Hinata, Yahaba and Kindaichi on the front row, Iwaizumi supporting the back with Watari and Matsukawa. The redhead was slightly shocked about being out on the court first, and Yahaba agreed with him. He didn’t voice it to the vice captain though, his face said a thousand words. The match began with a whistle blow.

 

Hinata was a disaster on legs for half of the first set, panicking and stumbling about. Yahaba didn’t set to him once, trying to pry the ball from the other side, who were making good use of their screwups. The score was rocky, Aobajohsai was still superior in talent despite their mess of a first year, but Karasuno had Kageyama, who was a beast. That beast was also a little distracted by Hinata. The coaches called a time out when the board read 7 - 7. Picking up a small whiteboard, the head coach wrote down his scoldings, agitated.

 

> _If you do not stop stumbling about like some ninny, Hinata, you’ll run fifty laps around the football pitch tomorrow morning and have two extra lots of drills to do. You’re scared correct, so these exercises can be scarier._
> 
>  

Hinata went stiff at the thought of all the drills.

 

> _Yahaba, send the boy a toss or you can join him. Stop being so unsure in yourself too. Yeah, you aren’t Oikawa’s level but you’re a setter and a good one. Stop being a baby._
> 
>  

Then the man released his players back to the pitch with a hasty growl. Yahaba and Hinata met eyes, a silent truce formed as the game shuddered back into life and the first ball came towards the redhead, calmer now, he spiked it down. The set wasn’t as lively as the ones he did with Oikawa, but that was to be expected. He was very satisfied with the look on the handsome boy’s face too. Beneath his black bangs, the opposing setter was surprised by the sudden change, shocked by the speed. Hinata smirked. 

 

Slowly, they gained the upper hand, a strong offence came from having Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and Yahaba on the front row, Hinata looming behind them, ready to jump through if needed. As points began to build up to the end of the set, the ginger grew restless in the excitement, bitter disappointment for not being able to hear his opponents’ fustration left as he awaited his spike. And Yahaba knew just how to let him know this was the time. He used a sign, “ _Go_!”. The redhead flew from the back of the pitch, jumping high above the others and spiking down on the ball with a fresh smack. It collided with the ground, bouncing away within the lines and rolling off court. 

 

Everything was silent again, no lips moved.

 

The Alien Quick had just taken place among Yahaba and Hinata as a team.


	3. Explanations With Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba opens up to Hinata and Oikawa.
> 
> *brief mention of suicide.

 

 

 

Hands trembling, Yahaba jolted to see his teammates face, whom also wore a bright grin of success and shock. Over the last two months, no one aside from Oikawa could perform the Alien Quick with the small boy. But now Yahaba could too. It wasn’t as fast, or as precise - but it showed it wasn’t just the captain’s talent that held up the quick alone. The redhead had an inhuman sense of instinct and his agility, speed and stamina was certainly something to gawk at. However, the most astonishing quirk in his personality was his trust. His eyes, whenever he reached the top of the net, he closed them. 

 

Yahaba wondered how it felt, the silent darkness. When he shut his eyes, he’d lose two key senses. Nothing but the feeling of the air and the momentum of adrenaline bursting in his chest. Maybe even the faint smell of rubber, or hard work, salt if you focused. But he’d be blind and deaf. Mentally unaware of dangers. Yahaba could never do that, be like that... Not again. He’d shut down. So instead of allowing his stomach to flip again, he reached over to give his underclassman a small high five. In his usual manner, Hinata got incredibly excited over the small gesture a teammate should perform, but Yahaba didn’t exactly judge him for it. A small well of respect for the boy was slowly creeping up inside him. So he signed, 

 

“ _Well done.”_ For a moment, he swore he saw tears threatening to pool from the young boy’s face. They were not even close to winning, so why get so emotional? Was it the sign language? Whatever Hinata’s past had been like, Yahaba had a hunch he’d never had many friends. That deduction made him feel a bit guilty for how he’d shunned him a bit, but he had his reasons. Things even Oikawa couldn’t see with his godly perception. 

 

* * *

 

 

Being pulled from the gym wasn’t as dramatic as the others made it seem. This was Oikawa - he had a good relationship with him. A sturdy one. He wouldn’t call him out for anything to harshly, the pair had a banter-like way of showing they were annoyed with something the other had done. (For example, the captain refusing to confess to his ace and just dating multiple girls even though he was gay. That aggravated the other setter. It was kinda cruel in his eyes.) But when the third year gave him this _look_ , a new one, a sharp stab of surprise taking him in the heart. His usually-cheerful or pouting face had disappeared without a trace, a harsh glower of anger scratching away at Yahaba.

 

“Oikawa?” Yahaba’s voice was weaker than he’d intended. 

 

The brunette moved his eyes away, which, in a sense, was even more hurtful. “Shi-chan, you’re supposed to tell me when things are wrong. Because I can’t always see it.” He tilted his head, the boys meeting gazes again. “Why are you ignoring poor Hina-chan? He’s a little ditsy, an adorable airhead, but I doubt he’s intended to upset you.” A smooth hand grabbed Yahaba’s chin gently, bringing it up so there was no chance of escaping his disappointed expression. “Ya-chan, is something wrong at home?” 

 

Yahaba tensed. “Because if there is, you should tell me, not take it out on your cute kouhai. After all, you’re the only one who knows enough sign to keep up. Don’t you think it’s mean to seal yourself off? He might not show it, but he’s hurt by it. Come on, Ya-chan~ don’t be so-“ His high-spirited tone returned, a small smirk on his lips. Yahaba interrupted him.

 

Grabbing his captain’s wrist and removing his hand from his chin, Yahaba mimicked the angry expression Oikawa had given him earlier. “-despite what you may think, sometimes, Oikawa, you don’t know everything. So don’t act like you do. It’s... It’s stupid.” He weakened in his irritable state, releasing the older boy’s limb slowly. “I’m-“ his voice cracked, “-going home. Good afternoon, Oikawa-san.” 

 

He caught the shock from his captain briefly as he stormed away. 

 

* * *

 

 

The pair hadn’t had a chance to talk it out since then.

 

With the board at 10-7 to them, the fair-haired setter did not want to disappoint Oikawa. He wasn’t as talented, he held back from the flashier sets, preferring small, safe ones that wouldn’t ever win a game alone. He didn’t even have a fraction of the brunette’s talent. So as the game started to pick up again, Karasuno’s king becoming more aggressive, his crazy skill far more dominant over Yahaba’s sharpening, motivated by the sudden change in game atmosphere. He threw quick, strong sets, not the egotistical ones the Seijou freshman had described from their games with him, and the scoreboard was tilted again as the ball didn’t stay on his side for long enough to set to Hinata more than once in a row.

 

He was failing again, he knew as the score tipped out of their favour, and suddenly both teams were two points from winning the first set. 23-23. This was only the first set, everyone was tense - even if he wasn’t as good at noticing things as Oikawa, Yahaba could tell that much by the expressions on everyone’s faces. Hinata was rotated to the front row beside him, staring intensely into the eyes of the opposing setter, a faint smirk still on his lips. The Karasuno boy glared back, a spike of curiosity within the bitter irritance he was displaying foremost. Yahaba wondered what would’ve happened if Hinata went to Karasuno. How strong the Alien Quick would be if the pair he watched now teamed together to destroy opponents. The monster first years, freak twins. It would’ve been a spectacle.

 

But Hinata was here, next to Yahaba, on the opposite side of the net from Kageyama. 

 

There was no point in speculating about what could’ve gone differently. For example, if Oikawa hadn’t injured himself, the game would already be over. 

 

Pushing down the disappointment he felt when seeing the scores, Yahaba glanced at Hinata through the corner of his eye. He picked up his hands, prodding him a little. “ _Alien Quick, wait a beat of one before jumping when I move, I’m decoying it to Iwaizumi first_.” Decoying was also a use the team had acquired with Hinata. Because of the efficiency the quick held, the team would begin assuming Oikawa would set the ball to Hinata whenever the chance came. The captain began to utilise this, faking to the redhead then setting to Iwaizumi. This was to avoid anyone getting used to the speed and power too swiftly. Handy for tournament practice. There would be freaks who could receive the spike on their first try. Watari had got it many times now as he learnt Hinata’s habits. It was nice to see the redhead grow closer with the team, even if he wasn’t included due to his imaginary grudge against the freshman. 

 

Hinata nodded. Yahaba bit back his nerves. The whistle blew, the players moving into motion as Hanamaki served. Karasuno’s captain received it, the ball bouncing up to the setter, who swiftly threw it over to a bald spiker, who slammed it down into the arms of Matsukawa, passing the block the three on the front row hadn’t quite prepared enough for. But now the ball was with them, soaring to Yahaba’s thin fingers. He moved his arms slightly in the aces direction, paused for one beat, then bending his knees to send it over his own head to Hinata, who was waiting, mid-jump for the ball. A brief smile licked at his lips as his eyes closed. Satisfaction and relief tumbled amongst his mess of emotions as the whistle blew to give them the point. _Match point, now. Match point._

 

It was Karasuno’s serve, a tall blonde boy with glasses gruffly tapping it over the net. Iwaizumi received it, out of commission for the final spike. Yahaba had a second to glance. He pursed his lips. Hinata was the decoy this time, he threw himself up to the net, but the ball went to Kindaichi. The tall first year sneered at his opens, who glared back irritably. Relieved his setting was just good enough to pull it off, Yahaba sighed. His teammates looked to him expectantly. Yahaba rolled his eyes, and gave Hinata and Kindaichi a quick thumbs-up. They’d won the first set, but the second was already building a dread-like feeling up inside the reserve setter as he hoped Oikawa would return from the doctor’s soon. As soon as he got here, Yahaba would relax cause the game would be won. His mediocre skills could only keep the points flowing by the skin of his teeth. He loathed his uselessness. He depended completely on the talent the other team members possessed. The whistle blew again. It was his serve.

 

Yahaba flicked his wrist, the ball bouncing upwards and neatly smacking into the hands of Karasuno’s sturdy captain. Fighting the disappointment, the fair-haired teenager moved into position as the ball moved from opponent to opponent. The prodigy setter passed it precisely to the stern-faced second year with cropped hair, who spiked it straight into Watari’s arms. The ball hurtled towards Matsukawa, who bounced it towards the setter. Yahaba swallowed, allowing a moment to scan his surroundings. He bit his tongue and set it to Hinata, who was already mid-air and smiling as he slammed it into the court with a scary strength. Karasuno’s setter clenched his fists, storming towards the net. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” The dark-haired boy asked, brow furrowed. The redhead blinked, blank-faced. 

 

Yahaba walked up behind the first year, tugging on his numbered bib. “ _Don’t mind him. Good job, we’ll repeat that again._ ” He signed it, but he wasn’t too confident he could pull it off again. Somehow, he did. A little messy, but the point was still earned thanks to Hinata’s effortless agility. The next few plays on Seijou’s side were simple and mostly sent to Hanamaki and Kindaichi, Hinata decoying the majority well, only a few received. Karasuno kept up however, tailing the score with, at most, a three point gap. They were consistent, as well as Kageyama’s talent piled over that. The teamwork lacked a bit, but the King of the Court description Kunimi and Kindaichi had attached to him didn’t thread as well as it used too apparently. Perhaps the experience on the bench had shaken him up enough to try and see himself into a good relationship with his new team. Yahaba understood, he was almost always on the bench. But he actually deserved to be there. The score was 17-15 to them when the fair-haired boy could suddenly breathe again. 

 

He’d just kept his head up and out of the water, scraping by on his simple plays, not drowning in his painfully average skills. The team were struggling with him, he could see. He hated it, letting them down. He was only just managing not to do that. The third years were probably gritting their teeth as he messed up. Iwaizumi was too gruffly polite to admit it, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki wouldn’t be so cruel as to tell him, he could see their aggravation with his mistakes. But then Oikawa walked in, and the knots in his chest released. They were saved, they could win this game in two sets and the team could be happy again. He let out a deep breath, smiling, relaxing. The coaches called a time-out as the third-year stretched. 

 

“ _Why do you look so relieved?”_ Hinata’s hands caught him by surprise. _“You look happy to leave.”_

 

Yahaba pursed his lips, raising his own fingers daintily. _“Not happy, but now we’ve won. Oikawa is amazing and I didn’t have time to disappoint him.”_ He glared emptily at the first-year. _“I don’t expect you to understand.”_

 

Hinata paused for a moment _. “You’re right, I do not understand. I always fought to stay on the court as long as possible. But nobody would want a deaf person on their team and my school did not let me join any clubs. I had to play by myself. I think it’s silly you want to leave. You did well and we are winning, so you should not give in so easily.”_

 

Yahaba just scoffed and stormed away, but Oikawa’s gaze on him forced teeth into his lip _. I’m useless and I shouldn’t be glad I got to play. I just burdened everyone._ Hinata had no idea what he was talking about. To his relief(?) Oikawa was immediately swapped in. _Am I... relieved_? The pair pulled off the Alien Quick to the perfect rhythm and Yahaba forced himself into a false sense of gladness. His hands itched from where the ball hand been. He’d managed to pull off a strange edition of the Alien Quick, more precision and speed then an average play, but like most things, it was nothing against Oikawa’s chime of it. Yahaba’s was just a baby version. He chewed his lip as his team dolled up point after point. They were going to win the game easily, like he’d estimated with Oikawa’s arrival. He hoped his ankle was okay, which it seemed to be. (But he knew Oikawa had a tendency to push through these things) 

 

As the game was drove into the final motions, Yahaba found his eyes on a particular person. Hinata was very hard to ignore, even if Yahaba had been doing it for two months. He felt his thoughts drift to playing with him, the slight moments of admiration he’d found when signing to the boy, like he was some younger relative or something. He felt a nip of guilt bite at him as he was reminded his selfish he was. Oikawa had been right (like most of the time) he was being unfair. Yahaba was stupid, despite how hard he pushed to stay in the top sets at school. Really, really stupid. He always projected things onto other people and he hated himself for it. Now, he was left with the dilemma of explaining it all. He could just drop it without a word. Start being nice to Hinata and work with him to help communicate with the other team members. Or he could just apologise and then be decent, still being the translator between the freshman and the others. Or he could do the right thing.

 

He could just tell the truth, give the reason - though it wasn’t a fair one - for his snideness. Explain it briefly to Oikawa and Hinata and bury it all. But would that also be selfish? He didn’t even know anymore. His hesitance stabbed at him as the whistle blew. Seijou won the game, he plastered a smile to his face, clapping his hands. Oikawa was great, he never disappointed anyone. Oikawa was better than Yahaba. 

 

“Oi, you. What’s your name and why have I never met you? What junior high did you go to?” Kageyama was showing no sign of sadness or regret for his loss, leaving his team to travel across the court to Hinata. The redhead blinked again, squinting at the other boy’s lips. _He’s trying to lipread..._ Yahaba’s gut churned. He found himself dragged over to the pair.

 

“He’s deaf,” the first years looked at him, “he can’t hear you.”

 

Kageyama frowned. “Oh.” 

 

“If you want to talk to him, I can translate if you want.” The other setter’s eyes lit up, determined. He nodded aggressively. Yahaba sighed.

 

Kageyama stiffened, “What’s his name, where did he go to school and how long has he played volleyball.” Yahaba picked up his hands, facing his kouhai he relayed the questions gently. A grin was suddenly slapped onto the redhead’s mouth as he raised his hands, gesturing his replies. 

 

“He’s called Hinata Shouyo, he went to Yukigaoka Junior High and he’s been playing since he was a toddler apparently. He also told me to say,” Yahaba grimaced, “That your tosses are really cool and he likes the way they... _gwah_! Whatever that means.” Kageyama’s face, to his surprise, lit up like a Christmas tree. A faint blush had also worked it’s way onto both of the boy’s faces. Yahaba felt awkward, like he was witnessing the begins of a slash fic romance or something. The setter prodigy grabbed Yahaba’s forearm.

 

”Say that he jumps super high and it’s super weird but super kinda cool! But his receives are trash, bleh. He should eat more vegetables and meat to get taller cause’ he’s small and weak but if he’s taller I might think he’d be a decent player.” Despite the clear social fear Kageyama expierenced it appeared he found it relatively easy to “talk” to Hinata. The boys both looked up to Yahaba, starry-eyed as he translated. As he finished, Hinata stuck out his tongue, signing wildly. 

 

“Hinata says you’re super duper,” Yahaba cringed, “mean and he doesn’t have to be tall because he can fly. He eats lots of vegetables but doesn’t grow and it’s sucky.” The second year cringed again. “He also thinks that when we get to the tournament he’s gonna beat you again so you better be ready.”

 

Kageyama recoiled, pouting and glaring. “Tell him that our libero is coming back and so’s our ace so I’ll destroy him at the Inter High and he’ll kiss my shoes! Dumbass Hinata. I’m going to win next time!” Yahaba signed as he spoke, almost chuckling. 

 

“Hinata says you’re gonna kiss his shoes because him and his,” Yahaba scratched the back of his neck as Hinata smiled at him, “super-cool senpai are going to make you go, _uwah_! When we beat you, even with a libero and ace. Hinata says one day,” Yahaba raised his eyebrows, “that he’ll be the ace, and he’ll beat your team again. Also he wants your name.” The ginger flushed slightly. 

 

The boy sneered, “Tell him I’m Kageyama Tobio and I’ll still win even if he’s the ace!” The fair-haired boy relayed this to his kouhai, who grinned. “Bye!” The boy stormed away, the redhead at Yahaba’s side waving and stamping away happily as well. 

 

Yahaba rubbed his forehead, wondering if that conversation counted as the weirdest he’d ever had. Then Oikawa appeared by his side. “I can’t believe my super cute kouhai is falling in love with my super-not-cute-ex-kouhai! Shi-chan, promise you’ll stay as cute as ever and not fall in love with someone yucky like Tobio-chan!” The brunette whined, wrapping his arms around a surprised teenager. Iwaizumi approached. 

 

“Stop tormenting Shigeru, Assikawa.” The gruff boy growled. 

 

Oikawa did not let go. “But I made Shi-chan angry yesterday and I haven’t said sorry yet! Waaah I’m sorry Shi-chan!!” 

 

Yahaba narrowed his eyes, “It’s fine, Oikawa-san... but I’m losing my ability to breathe.” 

 

The brunette let go, teary-eyed as he stared at Yahaba, sniffling. “Waaaah!! Shi-chan!!” And then he latched onto him again.

 

 

 

 

As the evening drew in and the gym equipment was packed away and tidied, Yahaba found himself mulling over his choices again. Hinata and Oikawa were still there, messily signing and scribbling on whiteboards about how he played in the match. The fair-haired boy found himself yet again drawn to the ginger. He looked happy, but catching Yahaba’s eyes, his smile weakened. The second-year’s gut clenched. If he could get the two of them alone, he’d tell them... Just briefly, to rid the accusing look in Oikawa’s eyes. So he waited. Oikawa did too, pulling back Hinata as the other members filed about and scattered into the night’s streets. “Shigeru-chan.” The Captain chimed. “You wanna talk, mmh?” 

 

Yahaba nodded, face stiff. “I’ll sign too. I just thought... Yeah.” Opening his mouth, the boy picked up his hands and signed as he spoke. “I needed to apologise to you Hinata, because I’ve been rude and unfair and it’s been awful for you because I’m the only one that can properly communicate with you and I’ve been selfish and I shunned that.” The words tumbled from his lips like water to a stream, “I guess I was a little jealous of your talent, but that... Isn’t really it. Uh, well, you probably wondered how I could sign like this.” Oikawa’s eyes were soft, persuading him to continue. “Hm. Well, my mum, she lost her hearing, as a childbirth defect when she had me. It didn’t become clear or a problem until I was seven, then it started to fade away really quickly. When I was twelve it was gone for good. I started learning sign language for her when I was nine, and was fluent by eleven, but she never... she didn’t want to talk to me. She blamed me, I think. She couldn’t work anymore, because she was a violinist and she always got so frustrated.” Yahaba paused in his speech and hand movements, looking at his audiences’ faces. “So, when I was thirteen, she was diagnosed with depression and yeah. She stopped eating and stuff.” His face screwed up as he forced himself to word his last sentence.

 

“And t-then she, u-uh, she killed herself.”

 

”Three summers ago in my last year of junior high. So when I saw you, H-Hinata, you’re so happy and I guess it hurt a lot cause she wasn’t. I’m really sorry I ignored you and I won’t do it anymore.” Yahaba angrily wiped at his face, eyes glued to the floor. He went to turn and leave, but was suddenly restricted by two small arms snaking around his waist. Hinata was shaking a little, small whimpering noises coming from him as he hugged Yahaba’s back. Oikawa’s arms pulled the two of them into an awkward embrace, the height difference almost toppling them all over, but with two of them crying and the other slightly misty-eyed they didn’t really care. After a little while, they pulled apart. Hinata sniffled, smiling gently as he glanced up to his senpai . 

 

“Let’s walk him home.” Oikawa muttered softly. Yahaba nodded, signing this to Hinata, who nodded. The three boys left the gym, locking up and following the ginger towards his house. The three boys ended up on a little lane of townhouses, waving their underclassman away they began to walk in silence towards the train station. Yahaba lived a little further away from school then most students, hence him getting the latest train everyday. Oikawa turned to look at him. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, tenderly. Face serious and stern. “I didn’t know.” 

 

Yahaba shook his head. “Nobody did. It’s fine. It felt... nice to get it off my chest. Besides, now I have a cute kouhai. I should start prancing about and calling everyone - _chan_. Only problem is I don’t have a hunk of meat to pine over all the time.”

 

Oikawa’s mouth popped open like a goldfish. Yahaba chuckled. “What? You think I wouldn’t notice? Though I’m not as good as you, I still notice things most don’t. You’re like _the_ Iwa-chan fangirl.” The fair-haired boy sighed. “Coming from one gay guy to another, it sucks.”

 

”Mh, I can’t tell whether to hug or hit you, Shi-chan. Like I said, you’re very lucky you’re cute. Hey, maybe I could-“

 

”-no.” Yahaba snapped.

 

”But-“

 

”-no.” The second-year interrupted again. “I am not letting you hook me up with someone.” 

 

Oikawa pouted. “Mean, Shi-chan!” But then his face lit up like a bulb. “What about _that_ boy!?” The smaller boy raised an eyebrow, looking around. His eyes wandered to his upperclassman in question. A large Cheshire-cat grin crept onto the brunette’s face. “Oho, the grisly one that growled like a dog! The one that was like a blonde Iwa-chan, but a bit more, well, snarky. You know, he hung around the club a bit last year, with a lot of arm power. You two seemed to fight a lot, like a battle of sexual tension. You know who I mean?” As the boy spoke, Yahaba’s expression darkened.

 

”You are _not_ setting me up with Kyoutani Kentaro.” Yahaba spat. “The guy’s a complete ass, totally rude. I’d rather date _you_ than that twat.”

 

”Hey! Don’t act like dating me would not be any thing but heaven!” Oikawa wailed. “But hey, he had nice thighs, remember?”

 

Yahaba rolled his eyes. “I let it slip that I’m gay and now all our conversations are going to be about the thighs and asses of hot guys.”

 

A smirk fell to Oikawa’s lips. “One, I knew you were gay as soon as you walked into the gym last year. Two, you admit you find Mad Dog-chan hot?”

 

 

 

 

The train arrived a few minutes later, Oikawa groaning as he phoned Iwaizumi for a lift home, head hurting after Yahaba slapped the back of it, embarrassed. He’d found out much more about the boy then he’d ever expected to know, as well as finally succeeding in forming a successful truce of sorts between his two cute kouhai. Now, all he had to worry about was how to win against Shiratorizawa and his big, fat crush on his childhood friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yahaba with all my heart and anyone who doesn’t shall be speared with my words of hatred and condemnation.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
